Sina
by Nina Levanti
Summary: Aquele era o destino de um shinobi. Matar oponentes cuja identidade sequer conhecia. Honrar tradições estabelecidas antes mesmo de seu nascimento. Fazer amor, fingindo ser apenas sexo. NejiTen - fic dedicada a Uchiha Yuuki
1. Matar

Esta é minha primeira fic postada aqui. Eu a dedico àquela que primeiro acreditou no meu talento (?) enquanto ficwriter.

**Uchiha Yuuki**, essa é pra você =D. Sempre achei que NejiTen fosse seu casal favorito.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas que DROGA!

Fic em três partes.

**I - Matar.**

.

.

.

.

A água escorria, lenta, por suas costas suadas.

Primeiro, um choque do corpo quente contra o líquido frio. O ar que se prendia nos lábios dele, em falta momentânea. Depois, a refrescância, o abandono do corpo naquele dia de intenso calor. E as gotas iam descendo, matreiras, procurando espaço entre os músculos talhados e os cabelos compridos.

Estendeu a mão para o shampoo, abriu-o. Fez com a outra mão uma concha, despejou o conteúdo do frasco nela, fechou-o, devolveu-o ao seu lugar de origem. Espalhou a substância cremosa por ambas as palmas antes de lançá-las aos cabelos, esfregando com energia, arrancando todo o pó grudado pelo suor após horas de treinamento.

Usava os fios crescidos, sedosos como os de uma mulher. Usualmente, deixava-os presos em um rabo frouxo, que desvendava toda a extensão e a textura das melenas acastanhadas.

A espuma, agora. Nuvens de sabão a escorrer da cabeça e dos ombros, esbranquiçadas. Quando criança, pensara serem assim as nuvens do céu, e não de algodão. Nuvens imensas de sabão, etéreas. Deslocavam-se da órbita celeste e vinham desfazer-se em seu couro cabeludo, ruidosas ao contato da água fria.

Esperou que o líquido removesse todo o vestígio de sabão que poderia haver ainda em seus cabelos. Conferência feita, e era a vez do condicionador. O creme espalhou-se fácil pelos fios dóceis. Desembaraçados, foi-lhes permitido o contato com a água mais uma vez. As gotas continuavam a percorrer, agora mescladas ao viscoso do condicionador, o desenho preciso daquele torso.

Buscou o sabonete. Outra brincadeira infantil. Fingia ser aquele um tesouro perdido por piratas, escondido nos amplos mares do box de seu banheiro. E o prêmio, ao perpassar o seu corpo de menino de três anos, deixava espalhado pela pele um percurso de pedras preciosas.

Agora, era o homem quem se banhava. De nada valiam aquelas lembranças tolas. Que as deixasse morrer no mais íntimo de seu coração. Detestava lembrar que em um primeiro tempo fora feliz, antes que o mundo shinobi deixasse seus efeitos gravados nele, real e permanentemente.

Corria a barra alaranjada pelos braços. O sabonete tinha um cheiro bom, misto de camomila e lavanda. Precisava daquele contato, era como uma redenção para seus músculos cansados. E uma nova aplicação de energia.

Sentiu no ombro esquerdo algo arder. Era um corte com o qual não contava. Droga. Deveria ter sido em algum momento do último treino, horas antes. Dificilmente seu juuken falhava. Ele em geral era capaz de repelir qualquer arma ninja lançada contra ele. Mas era difícil, quando se combatia com uma especialista.

Percorreu o tórax, o abdômen, compelindo a barra perfumada com força. Desceu um pouco mais, até encontrá-lo. Nas suas mãos, era apenas uma anatomia banal. Nas dela, uma fonte de deliciosas torturas. Meneou a cabeça à simples lembrança do toque feminino. Não havia tempo para aquilo. Não naquele momento.

Direcionou o seu trabalho para as pernas e os pés. Um lado do corpo de cada vez. Arqueou o tronco, verificando se havia algo ainda por limpar. Verificou silenciosamente que não. Levou uma das mãos até o chuveiro, fechando o registro. As coisas seriam mais rápidas agora.

Secou o corpo com a perícia de quem já fizera aquela operação muitas vezes. A roupa o esperava ali ao lado, pronta para ser colocada. Ele a vestiu, peça por peça, o espelho enorme refletindo seus movimentos.

Por último, o protetor de Konoha. Amarrou-o em volta da testa, gesto conciso e rotineiro, mas tão especial para ele. A bandana representava a sua graduação ninja, o reconhecimento do seu poderio enquanto shinobi. E também ajudava a esconder o amargo tracejado verde, lembrança latente de seu destino.

Tinha à mão todo o equipamento de que precisaria para partir. Era incomum sua saída em horário tão avançado, ainda mais após um treino longo e extenuante. No entanto, a mensagem entregue pelo ANBU não poderia ser mais direta.

Hyuuga Neji tinha uma missão.

.

.

.

...................................................................................................................................................

.

.

.

Os integrantes dos dois times saltavam de modo coordenado por sobre as árvores, indo em direção a Konoha. Fazia já duas semanas que haviam se retirado, para cumprir uma missão em um país distante. Estavam cansados, sujos, os organismos protestando pela falta de comida nutritiva durante a viagem extensa. Enfim, o lar não parecia longe. Mais duas horas de corrida, ou três, e chegariam.

Andavam em fila indiana, e Neji era o último da formação. Com o byakugan ativado, protegia a retaguarda do grupo, sem perder a concentração por um segundo sequer. Era certo que já estavam próximos de Konoha, mas era melhor não arriscar. Vigilância e cuidado, esse era o seu lema.

Viu, não sem expressar um muxoxo de insatisfação, que os seus companheiros de missão já iam abandonando, pouco a pouco, o estado de vigilância extrema. Encabeçando a fila, apenas Shino parecia concentrado, embora Neji conhecesse o shinobi o suficiente para arriscar que aquela aparente concentração camuflava com facilidade um desligamento do mundo, uma viagem por seu universo interior. Depois dele, Hinata e Kiba vinham conversando, a mulher sorrindo timidamente, o homem contando piadas com sua postura tipicamente selvagem. Na sequência, Tenten e Lee, a primeira se divertindo com os comentários do ninja de verde acerca de seus treinos exagerados e da necessidade de manifestar o fogo da juventude.

Neji disfarçou um soluço irritado, novamente contrafeito. Por que diabos Tenten tinha que ser tão simpática? Mas calou logo o pensamento, com medo de se descobrir em flagra. Ela nem era oficialmente dele. Não sentia ciúmes. Não sentia.

O ninja sentiu-se subitamente cansado. Correra um percurso longo, os olhos sempre esquadrinhando a região, cercados de veias salientes. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia relaxar um pouco, afinal. Seu espírito ameaçava ceder, pouco a pouco, aos clamores da carne.

Foi então que aconteceu. Um grupo de ninjas inimigos, saídos da vegetação densa, os atacou. Imediatamente, os seis se colocaram em posição de luta, prontos para defender uns aos outros. Olhando as bandanas, Neji pôde apenas identificar que se tratavam de ninjas da vila oculta da Nuvem.

Um deles se adiantou, lançando uma bomba de fumaça no meio do grupo. Por algum tempo, nada se via além do vapor enevoado expelido pelo dispositivo. Forçando a vista cansada, Neji projetou a visão do Byakugan, procurando os amigos ao redor, tentando precisar a localização de seus inimigos.

Pôde ver os companheiros de Konoha ao seu redor, à média distância uns dos outros. Desorientados, uns mais intoxicados peça fumaça branca do que outros. Mas todos pareciam bem, e seguros. À exceção de uma pessoa, que não se encontrava ali.

Neji forçou a vista ainda mais, sentindo as veias latejarem de dor, a precisão do byakugan desvendando até os detalhes mais ínfimos. Viu que os ninjas inimigos se dispersavam, cada um seguindo uma direção diferente. E viu também que aquele que parecia ser o líder do bando, o que lançara a bomba, carregava um corpo desacordado nos braços. Hinata.

Era imperativo que a recuperasse. Partiu na direção do ninja da Nuvem, alcançando-o depois de algum tempo. Rendido, o homem não teve opção senão lutar contra o shinobi de Konoha. E a batalha começou, sangrenta, tendo como testemunha apenas as árvores altas da floresta em torno de Konoha, e a herdeira Hyuuga, que jazia, desacordada, junto à raiz de uma das maiores árvores.

Neji sempre se perguntara se o fato de ele proteger Hinata envolvia algo mais do que simples dever familiar. Ele a odiara, por um tempo, assim como odiara toda a família principal, odiara o selo gravado em sua testa e o maldito destino que ele não conseguia mudar. Entendia seu pai, depois de tantos anos. Ele pagara, com a vida, o preço da própria liberdade.

Mas o clã era uma tradição. Um mito. Crescera sendo o guardacostas da prima. Era fiel às juras, dele e de seu pai antes dele. Era fiel às tradições estabelecidas por outros, bem antes dele, e que regiam a sua vida, como regeram a de seu pai, como regeriam a de seus filhos, se ele um dia os tivesse. Aceitava o encargo, em nome da honra. Logo, não hesitou quando o ninja rival estava próximo o suficiente. O símbolo do yin e do yang surgiu, nítido, sob seus pés, ao som da sua voz.

_Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou._

Um golpe típico dos Hyuuga. O oponente não teria como escapar.

_Ni Shou._

Sua primeira infância, a época mais feliz. Ondas de espuma pelo piso gelado, mãos que o acarinhavam, o vestiam, cuidavam dele. O som agradável da voz do pai, chegando em casa. Uma história leve e divertida, antes da hora de dormir.

_Yon Shou._

O silêncio que ele não entendia. Sussurros, olhares de pena. Então o chamaram, e ele viu. O pai parecia tão pequeno naquela mortalha imensa, os olhos brancos cerrados para sempre. A única pergunta, a mais importante, ninguém ousava responder.

_Hachi Shou._

Já tinha idade para saber. E os odiava. Tudo o que era precioso para ele, aquela corja lhe retirara. O toleravam por compaixão apenas. Só que sempre odiara que tivessem pena dele.

_Juuroku Shou_.

Enfim, poderia medir suas forças com um rebento da família principal. Não teria piedade da garota tímida, quase encolhida por detrás do casaco grosso que usava. Poderia talvez matá-la. Não fazia diferença. O destino dela era ser um estorvo, mesmo.

_Sanjuuni Shou._

Ele contara a verdade. Ali, na frente de toda Konoha. Agora a vila inteira sabia sobre o destino de ódio dos Hyuuga. E ele aniquilaria o garoto loiro que estava a sua frente, depois da confissão. Afinal, o rival era um perdedor. Enquanto ele era um gênio.

_Rokujuuyon Shou._

Fora vencido. O inacreditável acontecera, sucedido por uma ainda mais surpreendente visita de Hiashi. A carta deixada pelo pai não abria espaço para dúvidas. Era outra a verdade. Torta a sua ideologia. Embaciado o seu caminho.

O ninja da Nuvem jogou o corpo para a frente, gemendo de dor, sessenta e quatro pontos do corpo impedidos de circular chakra graças aos golpes ágeis de Hyuuga Neji. No entanto, a sua constituição física era forte o suficiente, a ponto de ele ainda manter-se de pé e, em um gesto de covardia, ameaçar recolher o corpo inerte de Hinata em seus braços, para fugir da luta.

Só que Neji pensou tão rápido quanto ele. E previu o golpe covarde do inimigo.

Não importava se seu outro ataque era fatal. Não seria o primeiro sangue derramado do qual se iria requerer a culpabilidade em suas mãos. Era a sua vida contra a do outro ninja. Era a vida de Hinata, da família principal e da ideologia Hyuuga. Se fechar sessenta e quatro pontos de chakra do inimigo não adiantava, ele finalizaria o serviço. Com o próximo golpe, os trezentos e sessenta e um pontos seriam atingidos, e a vida do oponente extinguida. Simples assim.

Antecipou-se ao inimigo, a palma da mão direita espalmada, em um gesto certeiro.

_Hakke Sanbyarurokujuuichi Shisa._

Acabara, afinal.

.

.

.

...................................................................................................................................................

.

.

.

Repetia pela décima vez o prognóstico de Tsunade. Hinata ficaria bem, só passaria aquela noite no hospital em observação, mas estaria liberada logo pela manhã. Só que o ninja de roupa coral parecia não querer se convencer disso.

Neji bufou, vencido. Estranho o relacionamento de Hinata e Naruto, desde que a prima perdera a timidez e se confessara, enquanto o hiperativo reconhecera os próprios sentimentos, decidindo-se, ambos, a iniciar um namoro. Que se amavam era evidente. Mas o amor, entre eles, alcançava os limites do desespero. Temiam um pelo outro quando saíam em missões diferentes, como se não confiassem na capacidade shinobi do parceiro. As horas em separado eram um martírio cruel para ambos. E, naquele momento em especial, Naruto se apegava às notícias de Hinata.

Aquele era o amor romântico, concluiu. Não nascera para ele, pois era um ser racional por excelência. Aquele desapego de si próprio, aquela renúncia voluntária. Não.

Ele não amava, nem mesmo a _ela_. Tinham um relacionamento passional. Eram colegas desde a academia. Suas lembranças de adolescência e da carreira ninja muitas vezes se fundiam. Era dedutível e até natural que eles se envolvessem em algum ponto de suas vidas.

Mas sem amores extremos. Sem maiores concessões. Porque ele era racional, e ela também. Talvez fosse essa a característica que mais o agradava em Tenten. Para ela, os homens não eram príncipes encantados. Ele não precisava forjar palavras vazias, nem tentar impor sentimento aos carinhos ocos. Ela muito menos.

Juntos, supriam a carência um do outro, e bem. Sempre que o primeiro precisasse, sabia que o segundo estaria ali, à disposição. Ambos não passavam de dois amigos que iam para a cama de vez em quando. Só sexo, nada de amor.

Ou pelo menos era o que Neji pensava.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

...................................................................................................................................................

Olá, pessoas! =D

Sou nova no FF, essa é minha primeira fic aqui, e pouquíssimas pessoas me conhecem nesse site. (fico pensando: será que alguém além da Yuuki vai ler isso? =O)

Essa fic não será muito longa; terá apenas três capítulos. E, por mais que em alguns momentos a Hinata tenha ficado mais em evidência, essa fic é NejiTen. (a Hinata é só do Naruto, e de ninguém mais!). No entanto, eu admito que a história vai ser muito mais centrada no Neji e no papel dele dentro do clã Hyuuga. A Tenten é o lado humano do Neji, pra além das tradições e destinos, um lado que ele reluta em aceitar.

Se você leu tudo e chegou até aqui, não hesite: clique no botão aí embaixo e deixe uma review. Não custa nada e vai me deixar muito feliz! Gostaria muito mesmo de ter a opinião sincera daqueles que leram a minha humilde fic.

Mais um recado: essa fic é Rate M. Não coloquei essa qualificação por acaso; mas o que vem por aí eu vou deixar como surpresa ;D

Beijos!

p.s.: Yuuki, querida, espero que goste. Muito obrigada MESMO por apostar em mim!

**Próximo capítulo: Honrar**


	2. Honrar Parte I

Esta é minha primeira fic postada aqui. Eu a dedico àquela que primeiro acreditou no meu talento (?) enquanto ficwriter.

**Uchiha Yuuki**, essa é pra você =D. Sempre achei que NejiTen fosse seu casal favorito.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas que DROGA!

Fic em quatro partes. (yes, essa fic ganhou mais um capítulo! Maiores explicações no final.)

**II – Honrar – parte I**.

.

.

.

.

A cabeça latejava, doía-lhe, insistente. Um olhar descuidado para o pequeno relógio que adornava a escrivaninha lhe revelou o óbvio avançado da hora: duas e trinta e oito da manhã. Há muito que a vila inteira dormia, luzes apagadas até onde ele podia ver, através do contorno preciso que a moldura da janela oferecia.

Massageou as têmporas doloridas. Mais algumas poucas linhas a serem redigidas e o seu trabalho estaria terminado. Mirou as folhas com indulgência, borrões negros espalhados sobre a superfície branca, um pouco platinada pelo reflexo confuso da lua que invadia o cômodo, revirando tudo. Um banho gelado e o conforto da cama, quando aquilo acabasse. Nada era mais sedutor.

Escrever relatórios era sem dúvida a parte mais estafante do trabalho de um shinobi. Encarar inimigos, colocar a própria vida a prêmio e ser perseguido por diferentes ninjas, pertencentes às organizações militares mais escusas, era o lado prazeroso da rotina. Registrar todos os percalços depois era o que o destruía.

Não era remorso. Não era medo de relembrar. Tudo o que ele fazia, cada golpe aplicado, cada vida que fora preciso liquidar, cada etapa na sua longa lista de inúmeros sucessos e raríssimos fracassos, ele aceitava, com a passividade e frieza que lhe eram habituais. Só não gostava de verbalizar, de pôr por escrito, como em um atestado fatal, a sutil obviedade de seus passos. A cada dia bastava o seu próprio mal. Se o que fora requisitado estava feito, detalhes eram mera especulação, acúmulo de poeira nos aquivos de Konoha.

Também não era o receio da formalidade que um relatório ninja implicava. Estava habituado às palavras difíceis, às cerimônias complicadas, às negociações sutis. Sua vida no clã o obrigara a saber de tudo aquilo. Indivíduo amorfo em seu próprio lar, era venerado pelo ramo secundário, era temido pelo ramo principal. _"Tudo poderia ter sido diferente.". _Só que não fora. Ponto.

O relatório apenas o saturava. E, em um efeito colateral, trazia as dores de cabeça que agora o afligiam. A aragem fresca que se chegava pela janela escancarada e fazia ondular as cortinas creme ajudava a amenizar a sensação dolorida. Aquela doce brisa o acalentava, preenchia os espaços do seu corpo, nu da cintura para cima.

A janela aberta, o vento calmo, o riso solto. O piso gélido, o toque quente. A última noite verdadeiramente feliz da sua vida. Fora em uma noite como aquela, antes que as sombras noturnas arrastassem a sua única possibilidade de esperança. O seu exemplo. O seu estímulo. A sua melhor chance de chegar ao ápice.

"_Por que as lembranças do passado vêm me atormentar agora?"_

A luta, concluiu. O embate que travara apenas três dias antes, e que agora imortalizava, sob a forma de um relatório a ser entregue no Departamento Pessoal de Konoha. O destino ria do seu semblante de menino apavorado, gostava de vê-lo ruminando as recordações ocultas. Eram coincidências demais, pesadelos demais. Novamente ninjas da Nuvem. Novamente Hinata sequestrada. Novamente uma outra figura intervia, assasinava, recuperava o corpo inerte da ninja que não pudera se defender.

O passado parecia clamar um débito de sangue e voltava, assustador, na forma de uma outra circunstância. Mas ele não tinha medo desse passado ou futuro débil. Aquilo tudo só trazia lembranças demais, dores demais. Esquecer era tão mais fácil. Era o que ele fizera durante anos e, se não era o remédio mais eficiente, ao menos dava-lhe uma letargia, e isso já o consolava. Agora já sabia por que custava tanto rabiscar aquelas linhas malditas. Era o seu espírito que devaneava, tentando manter uma distância segura das folhas, como se a mente pudesse não participar, na íntegra, do processo criativo. Uma parte dele queria se alijar daquele percurso violento. E não o conseguira, no final.

Bufou, vencido. Estalou os dedos cansados da escrita ritmada. Mais quatro ou cinco linhas e a conclusão estaria feita. Daria um beijo casual na companheira e depois iria para sua casa, voando pelos telhados da vila; silencioso, porém veloz. Encontraria uma ducha fria e um colchão afofado. No entanto, duvidava que conseguisse dormir. Se o corpo se rendia, a mente permanecia lúcida, investigativa, os pensamentos quase palpáveis.

Para a dor de cabeça, um analgésico. Ou, quem sabe, um gole de...

"Chá?"

A voz, familiar, ainda assim o surpreendeu. Então era no preparo daquela efusão que Tenten se demorara tanto na cozinha. A beberagem vinha dentro de uma jarra delicada, ladeada por duas xícaras de porcelana, pintadas no capricho da milenar arte japonesa. A bandeja que suportava o peso das louças também era trabalhada, formando, com as peças que segurava, um todo harmônico.

A ninja de coques vestia a parte superior do quimono de Neji e nada mais que o shinobi pudesse ver. As pernas longas eram tão sedutoras, movendo-se com graciosidade, em brancura que o atraía. Tinham um gosto tão saboroso, mesclado ao suor que as percorria, quente, nas longas noites, em que a amou sem amor, apenas preocupado em extrair o maior prazer possível da junção exata de seus corpos.

Eles se completavam em tudo. Em cumplicidade mútua, revelada através dos segredos que jamais confessariam, porque não era necessário. Em batalhas, onde seu taijutsu alcançava perfeita sintonia na cadência das armas que ela portava. No sexo, onde as línguas se buscavam, sedentas, as pernas dela travadas bem firme nas suas costas, fúria em arranhões e em mordidas.

Tenten depositou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha. Serviu o chá com presteza. Vapores de fumaça subiam das duas xícaras agora repletas. Cada um bebeu a sua porção em silêncio. Apenas a lua, estranha mediadora, contemplava o cenário cinzento, como que recortado no tempo.

A papelada quase concluída; a dor de cabeça indo embora com o chá adocicado; as longas pernas tão próximas de seus lábios, o consumindo, o devorando. Neji depositou a xícara, agora vazia, em um pequeno espaço da mesa livre das suas intervenções madrugada afora. Banho gelado e o conforto da cama? Tenten parecia mais deliciosa, os quadris bem modelados, curadores de ressaca.

Estendeu a mão direira em um gesto possessivo. Ela entendeu, porque era sua cúmplice. Em quantas noites não haviam subjugado um ao outro, testando a resistência corporal até os limites mais extremos, esgotando o chakra e sentindo um clarão na alma quando, por fim, se despejavam, repletos de êxtase? Seus corpos já se conheciam bem, as línguas dialogavam com presteza em batalhas campais, onde os lábios não pareciam ser o único lugar suficiente. Eram fiéis à jura de estarem disponíveis, quando o parceiro o quisesse. E jamais descumpriram essa promessa, porque ambos sempre queriam.

Neji fechou a palma na cintura quente, contrastante. Tão fina que aparentava poder ser esmagada em um único aperto. Tão firme que incitava os beijos e as carícias, pedaço arrastado de prazer, ante-sala dos desejos. Esconderia pérolas dentro daquele umbigo redondo e conquistaria, pirata moderno, o tesouro mais oculto, arrastado de dentro dela. _"Até mesmo agora, as lembranças mais uma vez!"_

A kunoichi lançou uma perna de cada lado, sentando-se sobre o homem que a instigava, sentindo-o já pulsante, em contato íntimo com a pele dela, separado apenas pelo tecido da calça que ele trajava. Àquela altura, o quimono tomado emprestado de Neji já estava todo aberto, revelando, sem pudor, as formas curvilíneas e instigantes que Tenten possuía, expostas para a brancura de um olhar atento.

Uma das formas de se provocarem era fingindo que não o estavam fazendo. Conversando na hora do sexo, era como se afastassem a necessidade das palavras de amor, fúteis entre tanta racionalidade. Porque não se amavam, ou Neji preferia se iludir pensando dessa forma. Óbvio que não resistiam aos gemidos, aos balbucios sem nexo que de vez em outra lhes escapavam dos lábios, em rendição absoluta. Mas, quando isso acontecia, faziam questão de descerem até os limites mais baixos da animalidade, renegando, até a última gota, que o jogo sexual pretendia esconder carinho.

Também era por esse motivo que, ainda que inconscientemente, eles optavam por não dormirem juntos. Quando acabava, se apartavam; não havia o murmurar de palavras mudas, o sono delicioso encontrado nos braços acalentadores do amante. Sempre um ia embora, no fim. Por que complicariam a relação a qual se propunham, tão óbvia?

Estar sentada no colo de Neji era intenso. Quando ele dirigia a ela um olhar assim, desafogado, cintilante de desejo, os longos fios de cabelo jogados pelos ombros, em um desleixo provocativo, ela sentia o corpo aguçado, pressentindo a cena tórrida. _"Provocar, sem parecer estar o fazendo." _As duas mãos de Tenten presas nas laterais da calça de Neji, puxando para baixo, gentilmente. O ninja arqueou de leve os quadris, em consentimento e facilidade. _"Ok, eu sei como fazer isso."_

Deixou que o pano que arrastara se perdesse pelos joelhos do homem posicionado sob seu corpo. Ergueu um pouco os quadris, pronta para encaixar-se, ser completada por aquele pedaço dele, já pronto para invadi-la. Mas Neji mantinha as duas mãos na sua cintura, apertando com força. Era ele quem comandaria os movimentos ali.

Neji desceu o corpo dela devagar, na posição exata em que se encontrariam. Lento, tão lento que deixava Tenten enloquecida, exatamente como ele queria ver. O que ela desejava era a consumação rápida, o sexo tão lascivo que atraísse camadas de dor sob a onda de prazer que sempre vinha depois. Ele sabia dessa preferência dela, que também o agradava. Só que ali, naquela hora, o instinto de provocação rugiu alto dentro de si.

Quando finalmente se tocaram, ele retesou o movimento, mantendo firmes os braços. Mexeu devagar a cintura da kunoichi, fazendo-a rebolar sobre si, o contato entre os sexos apenas superficial, Neji cortando a profundidade desejada, que Tenten tanto queria provar.

"Como foram esses últimos dias?"

A voz dele impassível, perfeitamente controlada. Apenas os filetes de suor que escorriam pelo torso nu denunciavam o esforço em se conter, o calor que se espalhava, gradativamente, por sua pele clara. As mãos ainda comandando a mulher, insinuando o percurso dos quadris, negando a maior delícia.

"Organizei as minhas coisas, havia muito o que fazer. Não se esqueça que passamos vinte dias fora, em missão."

Ela não conseguia se controlar tão bem quanto ele. Sabia com nitidez do eriçar dos pêlos, da boca seca, dos coques se desfazendo com a movimentação caprichosa. Sabia também que, apesar da aparente abstração, Neji tinha consciência do que o seu toque produzira nela. Por fim, sabia, e aquele conhecimento era o mais fatal, que ele gostava daquela tortura.

Dividiram tanto que já se desvendavam com facilidade. Ela se pôs a arranhar o peito claro do homem, reproduzindo a lentidão aplicada, pronta a retribuir cada espasmo, cada loucura. Ele fingia aprofundar o contato para depois se afastar, sempre próximo, sempre distante. Mas era evidente que ele queria enterrar-se todo dentro daquela quentura de kunoichi travessa. Tenten respirou fundo. Se o jogo era aquele, ela pretendia levá-lo até o fim.

"Terminou o relatório?". A voz arrastada, manhosa, de quem está prestes a perder o controle, mas não quer se render.

"Aham.". Ele não deixava por menos.

"Quando sairá de novo em missão?"

Neji apertando as coxas longas, apetitosas. O suor escorrendo ainda mais pelo tórax, filetes deixados pelas unhas de Tenten, que o dilaceravam. A lentidão de seu contato, a mulher rebolando os quadris devagar, em tortura infinda.

"Saio amanhã cedo. Ficarei cinco dias fora. Só volto no dia dezesseis."

"Sorte sua", murmurou a mulher, a voz já mais falhada, a dificuldade em articular os lábios ressequidos, dilatados de prazer. Mordiscou a polpa do lábio inferior, gesto extremamente sedutor aos olhos de Neji, enquanto reprimia, sem muito sucesso, o primeiro gemido da noite. "Amanhã ainda estarei aqui, mas depois vou a Suna e só volto no dia vinte. Quatro dias depois de você, portanto.".

Neji olhou o corpo escultural da mulher sentada em seu colo. Odiava ter que admitir, mas ela sabia pô-lo em êxtase, sendo ao mesmo tempo tão pouco proposital. Nada ali era forjado. Ele a desejava intensamente. Passara segundos, minutos, horas beijando o vale de sal exposto entre os seios dela. Tão suaves, tão receptivos ao toque de suas mãos ásperas. Seu quimono caía tão bem nela, em uma tentativa vã de ocultar a perfeição entalhada em branco e rosado, o toque chocolate espalhado nos pêlos.

Poucas vezes saíam em separado nas missões. Só que, na semana seguinte, o raro aconteceria. Podia imaginá-la correndo sozinha para Suna, horas e horas de um percurso assinalado apenas pelo dourado da areia. E se ocorresse, algum imprevisto, se ela tombasse no meio do deserto, a quilômetros de distância de qualquer olhar humano? E se os homens que habitavam aquela vila se dessem conta do óbvio daquela beleza exótica, distinta, e a quisessem provar? E se ela aceitasse algum convite indecoroso?

O shinobi afastou o pensamento. _"Estou parecendo o Naruto, com essas preocupações exageradas. Conheço a capacidade ninja da Tenten. Ela com outros homens?"_ Neji sentia o sangue ferver subitamente, não pelo desejo, mas pela tensão transmutada em ódio solene. _"Tenten encara qualquer missão com seriedade. Ela jamais se entregaria a passatempos amorosos assim. Quem me ouvisse falar acharia que eu estou com ciúmes dela. Hyuuga Neji com ciúmes? Que piada."_

Não queria mais divagações. Precisava aproveitar o máximo daquele sabor adocicado – afinal, seriam quase dez dias sem provar do corpo dela. Em um gesto rápido, retirou suas mãos dos quadris da kunoichi, dirigindo-as aos seios. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos um dos mamilos, sentindo-o se enrijecer ao toque. Neji recostou-se na cadeira, incapaz de manter por mais tempo as preliminares.

"Mostre-me o que sabe fazer, boneca."

E gemeu alto, sentindo-a descer.

.

.

.

................................................................................................................................................................

.

.

.

Hiashi releu o papel que tinha nas mãos, pela décima vez. Já se sentia capaz de proferir aquelas palavras de memória, reflexo da análise incessante do texto. Só que era difícil acreditar. Os fantasmas, mesmo os mais enterrados, sempre reaparecem, cobrando sua dívida, exigindo o preço do morto.

A casa senhorial era o símbolo maior da dinastia Hyuuga. Hiashi estava dentro da ampla biblioteca da mansão. O refúgio dos ocupantes do trono patriarcal. Ao longo das prateleiras, livros antiquíssimos, deixados de pai para filho – o legado do pai, a herança do sucessor. Quantas reuniões decisivas já não haviam ocorrido dentro daquele espaço, sob a solenidade apropriada, o ambiente ideal, soturno, quase opressivo? Ele perdera as contas. Ali se decidiram destinos, vida e morte. Como naquela vez, há tantos anos... Ainda doía lembrar.

"_Por que você não nasceu primeiro, Hizashi?"_

Ele se sentira tão impotente na ocasião. O clã Hyuuga fora ludibriado por promessas de paz e amizade, falsos acordos que os ninjas da Nuvem ofereciam. Houve uma comemoração discreta e silenciosa dentro do clã; jamais eram efusivos. O tratado significava o reencontro com uma paz esquecida há muitos anos.

Hiashi acolhera o grupo forasteiro nos mais luxuosos aposentos de hóspedes. Colchões onde o corpo se afundava em dimensão de espuma, lençóis de linho, penas de ganso formando travesseiros onde os debatedores, exaustos, poderiam reclinar a cabeça. As refeições mais suntuosas, pratos apetitosos desfilando em bandejas de prata, as despensas guarnecidas, os comensais perdidos em meio a tanta fartura. Havia também bebidas para os mais variados paladares, o tradicional sakê, o entontecedor da vodca, uísques doze anos. Tudo o que havia de excelente fora fornecido aos ilustres visitantes.

O ataque fora repentino, no meio da noite. Um deles pretendera roubar Hinata. Quase escapou, com a criança nos braços, indefesa. Hiashi o surpreendera bem a tempo, já nos quintas dos domínios Hyuuga. Assassinato. Tão limpo, simples e rápido. Sem a menor culpa. Fora um pouco pelo instinto paterno, por carinho àquela menina tão linda, resplandescente nos seus dois para três anos de idade. Mas – e Hiashi odiava admitir – fora muito mais em nome da preservação familiar. O byakugan era valioso demais para cair em mãos erradas. Pouco depois, chegara uma carta. _"Exigimos retaliação..."_

Ah, como o destino sabia ser sádico. As palavras que ele repetiria por anos e anos, como um mantra. A mortandade de Hizashi, a sua própria covardia, tudo por causa daquelas duas palavras turvas. Tanto tempo depois, o passado viera atormentá-lo. Formigando no papel quente, que o Hiashi de agora vislumbrava, a mesmíssima frase: _"Exigimos retaliação..."_.

Fora óbvio para o clã que, tendo falhado o sequestro de Hinata, o primeiro plano forjado pelos shinobis da Névoa em busca do byakugan, a única alternativa possível seria apelar para a burocracia existente entre ambas as partes. O tratado de paz fora selado. Rompê-lo significava mais um período de guerras, ainda mais violência e sangue de inocentes a manchar os imaculados quimonos brancos daqueles que ocupavam a biblioteca, daqueles que mandavam.

A solução? Cortar na própria carne. Hiashi sabia o que deveria fazer. Ele provocara tudo, ainda que pela honra, pela proteção coletiva. Ele se ofereceria para o sacrifício. Hyuuga Hiashi, o assassino, é que fora solicitado, além do mais, de forma explícita. Se os mistérios oculares seriam entregues? Ele não enxergava contorno possível. Que os que ficassem tivessem o brio de suportar os embates de depois.

Foi então que Hizashi, o gêmeo, agiu. Idêntico ao irmão, mas com um selamento que marcava os imensos abismos entre eles. Um, principal, o outro, secundário, graças a poucos minutos de diferença na hora do parto. A aleatoriedade do critério apavorava quem olhasse de fora. No corpo de Hizashi, os segredos do byakugan estariam bem guardados. Para sempre.

Ainda assim, Hiashi relutou. Confrontou o irmão. Quis lutar. Mas a resposta de Hizashi era sagrada, era eterna...

"_Pela primeira vez na vida, eu posso escolher..."_

Tão diferente seria se Hizashi tivesse nascido primeiro e ele, Hiashi, fosse apenas um secundário. O irmão era bem mais compassivo, tendo, ao mesmo tempo, um pulso firme. Ele gerara o menino que se tornaria o mais abençoado pelo talento do clã, enquanto Hiashi tivera apenas filhas mulheres: Hinata, a tímida e inapta; Hanabi, a determinada, mas volátil. Fora o mais novo quem tivera a prole de um único filho, porém o mais valioso dentre eles.

Aquele menino crescera, tornara-se um homem. Fora o primeiro de sua geração a se tornar um Jounin, confirmando os presságios que diziam, já na Academia Ninja, que se trata de um ninja excepcional, dos que têm na ponta dos dedos a sensibilidade tátil que faz os inimigos tremerem. Hyuuga Neji, aquele era o seu nome. O homem que Hiashi via entrar na casa defronte a sua, chegado de uma missão, após cinco dias fora.

Neji era genial. Tinha a aptidão para a batalha, a facilidade no manejo com as questões burocráticas, o conhecimento aprofundado das tradições dos Hyuuga, a postura séria e racional que se espera de um líder nato. Só que o destino quisera brincar com Hizashi, e seu filho, por extensão, fora atingido. Não importava o quão precioso Neji fosse: ele tinha um selo esverdeado gravado sobre a testa e, com ele, o poder de sepultar os conhecimentos do clã Hyuuga, para sempre.

Se Hizashi fosse o primogênito, tudo seria perfeito. Ele teria sido um excelente líder, disso sabia com convicção. Seu filho o sucederia com maior brilhantismo ainda. A linhagem do clã estaria segura, sem sombras a anuviarem a mente dos integrantes. Só que não era assim. E Hiashi não podia entregar ao inimigo o dom ocular que ele próprio carregava. Era preciso velar o ideal que Hizashi morrera para proteger.

Tilintou uma campainha que ficava ao alcance de sua mão. Logo apareceu um empregado, desdobrando-se em mesuras e reverências ao superior. Hiashi deu sua ordem de costas para o subordinado, evitando que o mesmo visse a emoção de seu rosto, traída apenas pela voz grave.

"Traga Hyuuga Neji até aqui, imediatamente."

"Sim, senhor."

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

................................................................................................................................................................

Olá, queridos!

Primeiro e importantíssimo aviso: essa fic passou a ter quatro capítulos. Motivo? O capítulo dois cresceu demais, de modo que eu o dividi. Sendo assim, essa fica sendo a primeira parte do _Honrar_, e o próximo capítulo será a segunda.

Eu não imaginava que teríamos uma cena quente nesse capítulo. Eu simplesmente fui digitando e as coisas aconteceram. Pensei em cortar, mas acabei deixando. Foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo próximo de um hentai, então me digam como me saí. =D

Acho que, depois desse capítulo, todos entenderam para onde a fic está caminhando. O próximo capítulo promete fortes emoções. Não tenho muita certeza de quando poderei atualizar (eu, INFELIZMENTE, sofro com um problema grave: divido o computador); mas prometo que, quando a atualização vier, fará por merecer a espera. Ao menos eu me esforçarei para isso.

Momento propaganda: leiam _As invisíveis verdades_, fic NaruHina que escrevi depois de ler os spoilers do 437. Foi uma idéia repentina, que eu decidi publicar sem avaliar muito. Devo atualizar lá primeiro do que aqui, então, a leitura dela pode suprir a ausência temporária de capítulos de Sina.

Beijos, Nina

_Respondendo reviews por aqui.._

Hyuuga Ale: Que bom que você gostou, isso me deixa muito feliz. A parte do banho do Neji fez sucesso, quase todo mundo comentou... hehehehe ;D Não sabia que estava sendo original, escrevi mais por instinto mesmo. Ótimo você ter curtido!

Quase não existem fics de NejiTen? Podem até ser poucas, mas NaruHina são menos ainda... Não sei por que as pessoas escrevem pouco sobre esse casal. Eu admito: sou NaruHinática MESMO e sinto falta de fics deles no mercado. NaruHina e Rate M, então, é quase uma impossibilidade... Se você conhecer alguma, me recomende. Yes, Rate M é o melhor huahauahaua (diga-me o que achou do amasso entre Tenten e Neji nesse cap!). Beijo!

Kune Chan: Aaaaaah, que isso! Achei que o lado detalhista das minhas fics ia tornar a leitura muito cansativa para as pessoas; que bom que você não vê assim.

Taí o segundo capítulo, espero que corresponda às suas expectativas. Beijooo =D

Darknee-chan: Olha aí o banho do Neji fazendo sucesso... huahauahauahaua Nem fala: imagina um Neji tomando banho no meu banheiro... aaaaaaaaaaaah... (suspiro)

Fico feliz por você ter gostado da minha escrita, mesmo ela sendo diferente. E eu concordo que Rate M é o melhor... LOGICAMENTE devido à presença de cenas picantes huahauahaua. Espero que você tenha gostado do NejiTen nesse capítulo! Tomara que tenha te agradado. Beijo, moça!

Megume A.: Poxa! Saiba que o fato de você ter logado só pra me deixar uma review me honra muito, menina!

E a sua definição para o casal é perfeita: NejiTen é amor. (e NaruHina, e ShikaTema! Uhul! XD) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, beijos!

Prisma-san: Obrigada pelas boas-vindas e pelos elogios! Sim, conheço a Yuuki e concordo: ela é uma excelente escritora, muito simpática e, se não fosse por ela, duvido que eu estivesse escrevendo fics hoje em dia. Foi ela quem me estimulou, e sou muito grata por isso! ^.^

Taí o segundo capítulo, espero que te agrade. Que bom que esse estilo mais descritivo é interessante, fiquei com um pouco de medo quando postei a fic. Ando com alguns projetos por aí, mas, de postado, só a _Sina_ e a recente _As invisíveis verdades_, uma NaruHina que eu escrevi do nada e postei idem. Se quiser, dá uma olhadinha lá! Beijo!

Lust Lotu's: Fico feliz por você ter gostado da cena de ação, pois foi a que deu mais trabalho para escrever. Fui olhar o anime pra relembrar o nome dos golpes do Neji e tudo... XD Mas o Neji tomando banho é de matar qualquer um hehehehe

Espero que esse capítulo tenha correspondido a sua ansiedade. Beijoooo!

SunaHikaru: Obrigada pelas boas-vindas e pelos elogios! Que bom que agradei! Essa racionalidade do Neji está seriamente ameaçada; se você ler esse capítulo com atenção, vai ver breves momentos onde o amor procura brechas para se exibir, mas o frio do Neji não quer deixar.

É pequena, mas pelo menos ganhou mais um capítulo, vamos até quatro agora XD. Espero que você tenha gostado desse aqui. Beijos!

Hania-chan: Você falou tudo: Neji é um bobo que fica se iludindo achando que não ama a Tenten!

Leia o capítulo com cuidado que você vai perceber o ciúme do Neji aparecendo (é pouco, mas para alguém como ele acaba sendo bastante coisa!). O estilo de romance entre eles por enquanto é esse, mas até o fim da fic tudo pode mudar... Continue acompanhando! Beijão!

Uchiha Yuuki: Moça... Eu amei todas as reviews que recebi, mas confesso que estava esperando a sua com uma expectativa enorme, afinal a fic é dedicada a você. Por, isso, grito: QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU! Desfrute da fic, ela é toda sua =D

Espero aos poucos perder essa timidez... mas tudo o que eu posto aqui me deixa receosa de estar horrível. Não tem jeito, não consegui mudar XD E nem vem com essa de que você não escreve bem: a melhor one NejiTen que existe é sua, a _Hortelã_.

O Neji está frio mesmo. Fazer o quê, é o estilo dele não querer assumir que de fato pode amar alguém, que está se encantando cada vez mais pela Tenten. Apesar disso, queria ter um Neji aqui em casa huahauahauahaua (e vamos combinar, o Neji broxa seria um desperdício!) E, se você repara bem, ele está se apaixonando, só não quer admitir.

Que MEDO, você prefere ver o Neji morto a ver a Tenten grávida =O. Isso me assustou, moça! Bem, esse capítulo revelou bastante sobre o caminho que a fic vai seguir. Agora, se o sacrifício do Neji ocorrerá de fato, só lendo o resto para saber. Beijão, linda!

.

.

.

**Próximo capítulo: Honrar – Parte II**


	3. Honrar Parte II

Esta é minha primeira fic postada aqui. Eu a dedico àquela que primeiro acreditou no meu talento (?) enquanto ficwriter.

**Uchiha Yuuki**, essa é pra você =D. Sempre achei que NejiTen fosse seu casal favorito.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas que DROGA!

Fic em cinco partes. (sim, essa fic cresceu ainda mais.)

**II – Honrar – parte II**.

.

.

.

_._

_Ele não se lembrava de ter ido ali algum dia. Na verdade, não conseguia nem se lembrar direito de como tinha ido parar naquele corredor. Até bem pouco tempo antes, estivera lá fora, brincando de pega com as outras crianças. Só a menina quieta e chorona, a dos cabelos azuis, não quisera participar. Parecia menor do que era, enfiada em um quimono gigante – uma babá ficava com ela o tempo todo, enquanto ele corria pelo gramado com os outros, procurando o melhor lugar para se esconder._

_Tinha uma vaga noção de que morava em uma vila, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Havia um portão enorme de frente para a rua e aquele portão raramente se abria para algo, tanto que ele mesmo não sabia muito bem como era a vida do lado de fora. E nem sentia necessidade de saber, pois, para suprir as suas plenas necessidades de um menino de quatro anos, bastava o espaço aberto dos quintais, a corrida fácil por entre as ruas de casas muito semelhantes, a brincadeira divertida com os meninos e meninas que possuíam os mesmos olhos que ele._

_Tudo aquilo, somado à presença reconfortante do pai, já era o suficiente. Adorava quando ele chegava em casa, à noite. Dispensava as empregadas e ia se divertir com o filho, cuidar dele, de modo tão solícito que supria a ausência de uma mãe, não deixava espaços para lamentações. Naquele momento, em específico, o pai não estava com ele – gostava de o deixar com os amigos da mesma idade; quem sabe assim a frieza, marco explícito dos Hyuuga, não fizesse dele a próxima vítima._

_O pique agora estava com um dos meninos mais velhos do bando. Era muito esperto, além de bom corredor, e Neji sabia que teria de se esconder bem, pois, caso achado, não teria a menor chance de bater no muro à frente do companheiro. Ele sabia também que o garoto contava os números muito rápido, e por isso correu o mais que pôde, o coração martelando forte dentro do peito, todo ele sentindo as pernas de repente se tornarem curtas demais, o corpo pesado._

_Vislumbrou uma porta semiaberta e a transpôs, sem saber de que casa se tratava, e nem em que parte do terreno Hyuuga se encontrava. Correra por instinto, na vontade extrema de não ser encontrado, e acabou perdendo a noção de espaço. Atravessou cômodos que não conhecia, invadindo a propriedade alheia, sem sequer se dar conta. Só parou ao se deparar com um comprido corredor, o chão revestido de uma madeira escura, as paredes repletas de quadros e luminárias enfraquecidas._

_De vez em quando, alguns homens iam a sua casa, e o pai pedia a ele que lhes desse licença, pois era hora de tratar de assuntos muito sérios para um menininho. Mas Neji não resistia e, encolhido por detrás de uma parede, prestava bastante atenção, sem que o percebessem. A reunião acontecia sempre em tom muito baixo, então ele só ouvia trechos dispersos. No entanto, percebia o quanto aqueles estranhos elogiavam a casa e o bom gosto do pai, dizendo que ele era o mais afortunado dos membros secundários. Neji jamais fora capaz de entender aquelas palavras._

_É claro que ele sabia que a sua casa era grande e bonita, e os elogios murmurados o deixavam cheio de orgulho, como deveriam deixar o seu pai. Porém, ele não estava preparado para a riqueza tão evidente daquele lugar, de quadros insinuantes e ao mesmo tempo assustadores, o chão tão brilhoso que ele podia jurar que conseguia se enxergar neles. Voltou a imaginar quem seria o dono daquela casa, e em que parte da vila estaria, e a inexistência de uma resposta o deixou com medo. Precisava urgentemente sair dali, reencontrar os amigos, jogar pique e rir como se tudo estivesse normal. Mas para onde seria a saída?_

_Ao longe, pôde distinguir uma voz. Não identificou as palavras ao certo, mas ele, que tanto espionara as reuniões secretas do pai, era um especialista em reconhecer timbres. Sim, aquele era seu pai que falara! Então ele estava ali dentro, afinal de contas! O medo o abandonou por completo, e não o incomodou nem mesmo quando ele passou a ouvir passos que se aproximavam, vindos da outra ponta do corredor onde ele se encontrava. Era o pai que vinha resgatá-lo. Ele seria tirado dali, levado de volta para o espaço aberto, e tudo estaria bem._

_O rosto e corpo que apareceram na extremidade do corredor eram, de fato, idênticos aos de seu pai. A voz também o era, como ele próprio pudera verificar minutos antes. Mas em nada mais aquela figura evocava os atributos de seu pai, o carinho, a compreensão. O homem veio pisando duro, o semblante sério, enquanto o medo dentro de Neji reaparecia e ia sendo aos poucos transformado em terror. Não, aquele não era Hizashi, independente da semelhança espantosa. Não podia ser._

_O homem chegava cada vez mais perto. Paralisado pelo pânico, Neji não conseguia correr para longe dali, por mais que um sinal de alerta estivesse aceso em seu interior e gritasse que a fuga era a alternativa mais recomendável. A presença daquele indivíduo era simplesmente imponente – sim, imponente era a palavra certa. Preso em uma armadilha preparada pela sua própria desatenção, o menino viu o homem se postar bem diante dele, abaixando-se de modo a poder olhá-lo nos olhos. O adulto ergueu a mão tétrica, estendendo-a na direção de Neji e fazendo um estranho carinho em sua testa gelada._

"_Hyuuga Neji, certo?". O menino mal conseguiu assentir, engolindo seco. "É uma pena, moleque, mas você não é maior do que todas as nossas tradições. Aproveite o pouco tempo que lhe resta... o pouco tempo em que ainda será totalmente livre."_

_Então o senhor sabia até mesmo o seu nome. E dissera palavras aterrorizantes, como se lançasse sobre a sua cabeça uma maldição irremediável, traçando um destino do qual ele não poderia jamais se desviar, por mais que fugisse. Era como se naquela fala breve estivesse depositada toda a sua infelicidade, e Neji não conseguia suportar a ideia de um futuro infeliz, desgarrado do pai e de todas as coisas que amava. Soltando em definitivo o fio do medo que ainda o prendia, o menino virou-se e correu, em disparada, para longe dali._

.

.

.

................................................................................................................................................................

.

.

.

Mais de vinte anos depois, Neji voltava a percorrer o sombrio corredor de sua infância. À visão de um dos quadros pendurados, uma relíquia particularmente interessante, tudo lhe surgiu à memória: o dia de sol lá fora, Hinata no colo da babá distraída, a brincadeira de se esconder, sua correria pelo terreno, a chegada a uma casa desconhecida, o confronto com Hiashi. Caso se concentrasse, podia sentir ainda, na testa agora encoberta, mas que antes ele ousava deixar à mostra, o toque gélido e incisivo do tio.

Na ocasião, não entendera. Ah, as ingenuidades infantis. O menino recuara perante as palavras malditas porque temera o homem que as proferia, de rosto assustadoramente familiar. Talvez tivesse sentido o receio no tom da voz grave. Tudo, tudo menos a compreensão exata do que aquelas frases significavam. Poucos meses depois, a chave para o mistério estivera em seu colo. Refletida no ódio que cultivara. Transmutada na consciência que adquirira.

A sua frente, ia o mensageiro do clã, apressado. Pediu que Neji esperasse no corredor, enquanto ia comunicar ao patriarca a chegada do visitante. O jovem moveu os ombros, vencido. Estava arruinado pelo cansaço, o corpo dolorido. Havia acabado de chegar de uma missão extenuante, e sequer pudera tomar um banho, pois o recado do clã o alcançara em cheio, mal ele pôs os pés em casa. _"Hyuuga Hiashi deseja vê-lo"_, disse a voz, e ele simplesmente atendera. Era assim que um bom subordinado fazia, e ele jamais poderia esquecer sua posição.

Olhos para os próprios pés, calcados de poeira. Havia ainda um pouco do sangue que o ninja inimigo cuspira na manga do seu quimono, segundos antes de morrer, em blasfêmia intensa contra a vida e contra o seu ofício. Aquilo não era usual. Em geral, os homens sabiam morrer. Traziam a honra estampada na face, e aceitavam, com a passividade típica da morte iminente, que algo fora superior as suas forças. Era assim que Neji sabia que se despediria da vida, se a morte o alcançasse em uma batalha. O conformismo ideal, apenas. Em sua concepção, já vivera mais do que merecia.

Ainda possuía a habilidade pueril para reconhecer timbres. Portanto, identificou com suficiente clareza os murmúrios de Hiashi, no cômodo ao lado, informando ao mensageiro que podia mandá-lo entrar. Educadamente, esperou que a ordem fosse retransmitida, por mais que tivesse pressa em receber suas ordens e sair logo dali. Por outro lado, uma certeza trêmula alcançou sua mente, no exato instante em que ponderava acerca de tudo aquilo. _"Ela não voltará antes de quatro dias."_.

Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede, rendendo-se às evidências que a sua consciência lhe apresentava. Tenten. Ela havia se tornado um vício, alguma coisa surpreendentemente calma e bela, onde ele ia descansar as mágoas dolentes, sem medo da rejeição. Era só na companhia dela que ele deixava, ainda que receoso, as lembranças da infância se acomodarem sem medo. Ele podia ser apenas Neji, sem preâmbulos ou sobrenomes. E, até então, não havia se dado conta do quanto ela era um porto seguro, de tudo o que compartilhavam, dos segredos que ambos sabiam.

Algum tempo atrás, ele teria rido de tais ponderações. Entretanto, a vida o amadurecera muito antes da época, e, quando a idade da razão o alcançou, ele já estava demasiadamente gasto. Acreditou, por um bom tempo, que nada prometia alegrias nem surpresas. Por isso, mecanizava tudo – era o violento medo de se perder, de deixar escorrer pelos dedos, fluindo em meio à ânsia, todos os pedaços de vida que ele mais prezava. Por isso, ele não suportava admitir o papel que Tenten tinha na sua vida. Não era só desejo, companheirismo ou reparação. _Precisava_ dela.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele deixou que um sorriso tímido se esboçasse em sua face incrédula. Precisar dela! Mas o pulso tornava a latejar, toda vez que ele se propunha a alternativa. Quem sabe houvesse um lugar e um tempo bom, depois de tantas tempestades. Ele imaginava que, se a vida lhe desse uma outra possibilidade, era com ela que ele ousaria dividir. Uma brecha ameaçava se abrir no seu coração trancado, e ele não tinha certeza se devia deixá-la se escancarar até o máximo. O jejum de sua menina o incomodava. Muito.

A voz do funcionário o arrancou daquele torpor. "Já pode entrar agora, senhor."

Neji apenas assentiu com a cabeça, antes de cruzar a porta em direção à extensa biblioteca. Passada a porta, tudo era escuridão e nevoeiro, apesar das paredes brancas. Talvez fossem as estantes de mogno, talvez fossem as cortinas fechadas – mas, acima de qualquer coisa, era o semblante de Hiashi que impactava Neji e lhe passava uma estranha sensação de sombrio. O tio parecia trazer a morte nos olhos. E, pela primeira vez, o jounin pôde calcular com maior certeza a gravidade daquela reunião.

Hiashi mais murmurou do que pediu para o sobrinho se sentar em uma das cadeiras de espaldar alto. Sua voz era grave e gélida como o usual, mas traía algo da emoção que o atravessava, e que ele temia deixar transparecer. Tão difícil era pronunciar as palavras definitivas. Quando a carta chegara, dois dias antes, ele ponderara bastante. Buscara outra saída, mas em vão. Praguejara contra os céus, se perguntando que espécie de maldição poderia ser tão cíclica, se abatendo sobre a segunda geração secundária. Nada, além do silêncio, respondera.

Então Hiashi soube. E aquela sabedoria era do tipo que ele odiava ter. Por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que o responsável por tudo era o destino, não conseguia lavar de suas mãos culpadas o sangue do irmão mais novo, vertido pela tradição. Uma palavra tão sólida e tão vazia. A tradição não dava consolo, não prometia justiça, sequer amenizava a sensação de erro que ele sabia que não deveria sentir, mas sentia.

Hizashi morrera também por Neji. Mais por Neji do que pelo clã, sabia o patriarca. Para que o filho pudesse viver sob a honra de um pai que não abandonou o seu posto. Também para que o filho soubesse que, apesar das restrições da vida, sempre chega o momento no qual um homem pode fazer a própria escolha. Hizashi escolhera a morte, porque a possibilidade de escolha era o que tornava a sua vida plenamente vivida. Refletindo sobre o assunto, Hiashi avaliava que o irmão morrera sobretudo pela felicidade – o que, é claro, não aliviava o remorso que enchia-lhe o peito.

Teria Neji a mesma alegria em se lançar ao túmulo?

Hiashi olhou uma última vez para o sobrinho, antes de tomar fôlego para começar. O que viu foi um homem de vinte e poucos anos, usando um quimono sujo e empoeirado, um pouco manchado de sangue. Usava os cabelos compridos, um hábito adotado por quase todos os homens do clã. Os olhos eram tão brancos quanto os seus próprios – entretanto, havia ali uma profunda diferença. Toda a postura do jovem era a de um homem que sabia que a vida era uma batalha e que, por isso mesmo, se portava com altivez, à espera do movimento final. Um excelente ninja. _"Por Deus, ele não merecia, não merecia..."_.

"Neji", disse o homem mais velho, a voz tão sóbria quanto lhe foi possível, "eu gostaria de lhe contar uma pequena história.".

Neji teve um sobressalto. Tinha imaginado várias coisas, exceto que Hiashi o chamara para ocupar seu tempo com histórias ocasionais. Mas ele ficaria ali, por respeito ao superior, e porque sua velha capacidade para timbres lhe dizia, quase instintivamente, que havia algo por trás daquilo. Algo que ele não conseguia ainda captar com precisão, mas que fazia as sombras da sala ficarem cada vez mais espessas.

"Na verdade, é uma história que você já conhece.". Neji fixou o olhar em Hiashi, subitamente petrificado. O que tudo aquilo queria dizer? Todos os murmúrios de protesto morreram entre seus lábios. Aquela sensação de inquietude ficava cada vez mais intensa e algo lhe dizia que era simplesmente _inútil _tentar deter o fluxo do destino. Um golpe estava prestes a acertá-lo em pleno ar e ele não podia ver, porque estava cego.

Hiashi pigarreou, antes de continuar: "Há muitos anos, o clã assinou um contrato de paz e amizade. Vivíamos em guerras constantes, era preciso pôr fim a toda aquela matança desnecessária.". O homem se permitiu um breve sorriso, ainda que entrecortado pela densidade do momento. "Ora, quem sabe você até se lembre do dia em que assinamos o contrato. De fato, você era só um garotinho, mas talvez recorde alguma coisa. Foi o dia em que recebemos os visitantes da Nuvem.".

O rosto de Neji se anuviou perante a menção da vila oculta. Lembrou da luta que travara há pouco tempo... o ataque súbito, tão perto de Konoha, a tentativa não de um embate, mas de um sequestro. Pensou no ninja que carregara Hinata, no assassinato que ele cometera para recuperá-la e descobriu que tudo aquilo tinha um gosto amargo, um ar subitamente familiar. Fora o passado que se jogara a seus pés e, ali, dentro da biblioteca escura, ele começava a intuir, mais do que compreender, o quanto todas as peças iam se encaixando nos seus lugares.

"Sim, eu me lembro.". O jovem disfarçou bem o pesar; lembrar dos primeiros anos da infância sempre o incomodava. "Meu pai ainda era vivo na ocasião.".

"É verdade. Hizashi...". O homem ameaçou perder-se em divagações, mas se forçou a ficar atento. Só que aceitar a obviedade cruel de tudo doía tanto. Já pensara e repensara no que tinha para dizer, não havia outra saída, e, ainda assim, se continha, antes de lançar uma semente destruidora. Tentara desprezar o afeto diversas vezes, para analisar a situação com racionalidade, e, mesmo quando o fazia, constatava apenas o quanto aquilo era um prejuízo. _"Neji é nosso melhor homem. Como poderemos perdê-lo?"_.

"Bem, você sabe do resto. O clã foi enganado. Aqueles homens, que se apresentaram humildes, com promessas de paz nas mãos, tinham um outro objetivo. Não preciso lembrar a você qual o valor da marca que carregamos nos olhos. O byakugan sempre foi cobiçado e... enfim, os ninjas da Nuvem o queriam. Souberam disfarçar suas intenções muito bem, até o dia em que um deles tentou roubar Hinata no meio da noite. Por sorte, eu o surpreendi antes que escapasse.". Hiashi cortou a frase; tinha certeza de que o sobrinho sabia como tudo terminara.

"E você o matou.", Neji completou, cáustico.

"E eu o matei."

Um silêncio opaco e ambíguo ocupou o espaço entre os dois interlocutores, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Hiashi procurava as palavras certas – era preciso que Neji entendesse tudo, pudesse enxergar no passado paterno a raiz primeira daquele que seria o seu próprio mal; era por isso que ele ousava trazer à tona recordações daquela espécie. Neji, por outro lado, buscava encontrar um caminho no meio das memórias, e, se a sua sagacidade alertava-lhe aos poucos a consciência, ele a deixava quieta. Queria poder se iludir mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco...

"Você precisa entender, Neji, por que eu fiz isso. Não era só uma questão de proteger a minha filha. O sentimento paternal foi o que menos me moveu, na verdade.". Ao contrário do que se poderia supor, Hiashi não se encabulou ao fazer tal revelação. Não tinha por que usar meias verdades. Hinata era mediana por natureza, sem a personalidade clássica dos Hyuuga, e certamente Neji conhecia a opinião do tio. "Fiz pelo clã. Fiz porque não podia entregar nosso maior bem nas mãos de um inimigo, de um povo traidor, que não honra sequer o contrato que assina. Qualquer membro agiria da mesma forma.".

Agora vinha a parte delicada da história, a que tinha uma ligação mais estreita com o shinobi sentado a sua frente, o cansaço evidente nos traços do rosto. Pois bem: se aquilo começara, aquilo teria fim. Lembrou-se das palavras que lera tantas vezes, na carta recebida, e como era irônico que elas fossem tão parecidas com as da carta do passado. Havia as consequências. Elas sempre vinham.

"Alguns dias se passaram e o clã recebeu uma carta. Em linhas gerais, eles exigiam que um dos Hyuuga fosse morto, em equilíbrio com o ninja que eles perderam. É óbvio que eles queriam um dos nossos mais fortes shinobis, o que tivesse desenvolvido ao máximo a capacidade ocular que eles pretendiam roubar e estudar.". Hiashi se permitiu um sorriso breve, muito mais de tristeza do que de alegria, antes de continuar. "Bem, nisso eles foram espertos. Tinham a desculpa perfeita para ficarem com ninguém menos do que o líder do clã. Eles enviaram uma carta e pediram explicitamente que eu, Hyuuga Hiashi, o assassino, fosse entregue, morto, a eles.".

"E meu pai tomou o seu lugar", disse Neji, a voz tremendo, de uma raiva repentina e empoeirada, que ele julgava esquecida há muito, mas que retornara de repente, reabrindo as feridas que ele acalentara durante anos para que fechassem. "Fez isso porque ele era seu gêmeo, portanto idêntico a você, e os homens da Nuvem não duvidariam de que tinham pegado o cara certo quando vissem o corpo, mas ele fez isso, acima de tudo, porque ele era um secundário, e assim, quando ele morresse, o byakugan ficaria trancado junto dele.".

Neji se levantou; subitamente, era difícil se conter envolvido pelos braços da enorme cadeira. Ameaçou dar uma volta completa pela sala, mas segurou o passo. Ele era, sobretudo, um indivíduo permanentemente sob controle. Um Hyuuga legítimo, podia-se perceber, até mesmo naqueles breves detalhes. Tornou a se sentar. Decidiu falar.

"Eu sei que o meu pai fez o que fez porque quis". Respirou fundo, antes de continuar. Era de novo ele mesmo, compenetrado, e tomaria cuidado para que seu interior não transparecesse de forma tão evidente uma segunda vez. "A morte, para meu pai, significava alguma espécie de liberdade. Eu o posso entender. Não culpo o clã pelo que aconteceu... não mais. Sei a verdade, agora.". Olhou inquisitivo para Hiashi. "Então esse era o seu objetivo? Me chamou aqui para falar do passado e tentar redimir o clã aos meus olhos?".

Hiashi respondeu com outra pergunta:

"Você enfrentou um ninja da Nuvem recentemente, certo?"

A consciência de tudo o que se passava atingiu Neji em cheio. E o sadismo daquela situação alcançava os limites do inacreditável. Como em uma ciranda, _tudo _estava voltando. De alguma forma soturna e cruel, ele estava fadado a seguir os passos do pai. Desejou que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, pensou em alguma cama macia e confortável, onde ele acordaria chorando, e onde Tenten, a ninja de coques castanhos e pernas cálidas, o sacudiria docemente, dizendo que fora tudo um pesadelo e que eles tinham uma vida deliciosa e calma pela frente. Inteira, apenas dos dois. Só que a realidade nunca corresponde à ficção.

Hiashi estendeu para Neji o papel desgastado pelo manuseio constante. Ainda atingido pela revelação que o seu próprio interior lhe gritava, leu as primeiras duas palavras: _"Exigimos retaliação..."_

Súbito, o gélido da certeza alcançou os músculos dopados pelo desespero. Ousou erguer a fronte e olhar Hiashi nos olhos. O homem estava sério como sempre, mas a amargura era visível em cada ruga. Neji deixou que seus lábios formassem um meio sorriso. Nada como reagir de forma irônica ao incrédulo da vida.

"Então eles tentaram a mesma cartada, não foi?"

"Isso mesmo, Neji", falou Hiashi. Impossível esconder a verdade do sobrinho, e, agora que ele já percebera por si só, era melhor ir até o fim. "E, dessa vez, foi uma cartada de mestre. Eles não têm o líder nas mãos, e nem precisam de um homem que agora está velho e já não está no auge. No lugar, eles conseguem um ninja jovem, cuja fama alcança os países mais longínquos e que, por ser tão bom assim, eles imaginam que pertença ao ramo principal. Eles querem você, Hyuuga Neji.".

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

.

Queridos, me perdoem.

Em primeiro lugar, pela demora. Foram mais de dois meses sem atualizar, e eu odeio deixá-los esperando. Enfim, andei muito atarefada e estejam certos de que farei o possível e o impossível para não ficar sem postar por intervalos muito grandes de tempo.

Em segundo lugar, por fazer essa crueldade com o Neji. Assim que a fic surgiu na minha cabeça, eu estava certa de como tudo ia acontecer. Só que escrever doeu. Enfim, o objetivo da fic é mostrar a sina que pode se abater sobre um shinobi – por isso as coisas têm sido cíclicas na vida dele. Mas é triste assinalar de forma tão clara o espaço que ele tem dentro da sociedade Hyuuga: um gênio limitado por meia dúzia de rótulos inventados bem antes de ele nascer.

No meio disso tudo, um aviso: como tive muitas ideias e o capítulo ficou maior do que eu pretendia, a fic cresceu mais um pouquinho. Iremos a cinco capítulos, e só. Estourei totalmente o planejamento inicial, que era de três capítulos. Me perdoem por ser tão relapsa com o projeto.

Vejo-os na próxima. Beijos a todos, e, é claro, deixem uma review. (nem que seja para me espinafrar por colocar o Neji na berlinda!)

_Respondendo reviews por aqui..._

Uchiha Yuuki: Vou bem, moça, e espero que você também, nesse ano tão frenético. Que bom que você gostou da cena hentai, nunca tinha escrito nada do tipo e a sua aprovação é um sinal de que está ok (confio no seu julgamento para avaliar se uma cena está erótica ou vulgar, e é bem difícil estabelecer um limite entre uma coisa e outra).

Sim, "possessivo" descreve com exatidão o Neji. E Tenten é exatamente essa que compreende do que o seu amado precisa, e corresponde, sem exigir muito, sem perguntas a mais. É isso o que dá sintonia ao casal.

Aiiiii, espero não estar te frustrando muito com esse caminho que dei para a fic. Eu sei que ela é dedicada a você, mas o enredo meio que já está pronto na minha cabeça, e ler que você estava esperando um final feliz me partiu o coração... Bem, vou matutar um modo de livrar o Neji da morte – não estou prometendo nada, mas irei pensar! Quem sabe não podemos ter um final feliz aqui?

Owwww, ainda bem que eu encontrei uma madrinha tão carinhosa para me dar força no mundo das fics! =D Espero que você tenha tempo de dar uma passadinha por aqui e aproveitar o terceiro capítulo dessa fic que cresceu até cinco! Beijo!

Hyuuga ALe: Moça, você me fez chorar com sua review, sério! Fico tão feliz de estar te agradando, de você gostar do que eu escrevo! Seu elogio me deixa muito honrada e orgulhosa! Sim, eu fiquei toda boba MESMO! =D

Que bom que você curtiu o amasso entre o casal – eu estava com medo de escrever uma coisa que ficasse muito vulgar, em vez do clima erótico que eu pretendia passar para quem estivesse lendo. O fato de você elogiar quer dizer que ficou bom, e isso me deixa feliz. E vou adiantando uns spoilers sobre a fic para você: teremos uma outra cena NejiTen no melhor estilo Rate M... se prepare!

Hummm, você leria uma NaruHina que também tivesse NejiTen? Se sim, é só aguardar um pouquinho: estou preparando uma U.A. que irá em breve sair do forno com os dois casais. De qualquer forma, eu certamente voltarei a escrever sobre NejiTen, eles são meu segundo casal favorito (inclusive aceito sugestões para temáticas, toda ideia criativa é benvinda!).

É, agora temos mais um novo capítulo. Serão cinco e só, acho que aí sim terei chegado no tamanho ideal. Espero que você tenha gostado do que leu agora. Beijo, moça!

Prisma-san: Nossa, espantada? Mas por quê? Espero que tenha sido em um bom sentido... =D

Também sou muito fã dos gêmeos Hyuuga. Na verdade, a história de todo o clã me fascina, e, juntando isso com o fato do Neji ser um dos meus personagens favoritos, fica fácil entender por que eu o escolhi para ser tema de fic... Acho que Hizashi não seria só um pai incrível como um líder de clã incrível – tentei colocar um pouco isso na fic – e isso só não aconteceu porque o destino – que no universo de Naruto equivale à mente do tio Kishi – decidiu dar um outro rumo às coisas.

E aí, o seu palpite estava certo? De qualquer modo, espero que o jeito como a fic continuou tenha te agradado. Dúvidas, reclamações e sugestões, é só falar XD Beijo!

p.s.: eu chorei mesmo com o 437. Foi o capítulo mais perfeito da história da série. E o Naruto lembrou dela em diferentes momentos... aquele capítulo em que ele falou "eu fiz isso com Hinata e os outros", ela em especial, derreteu o meu coração NaruHinático.

Lust Lotu's: Oi, moça, que bom que você gostou! Você entendeu perfeitamente a ideia do capítulo... eles têm uma necessidade que tentam suprir um com o outro. Por outro lado, a conversa entre ambos é uma forma de se distraírem: os dois odiariam admitir que há amor por trás do sexo.

Bem, nesse capítulo o Neji começou a admitir para ele mesmo que a lembrança de Tenten é algo importante, e que ele sente falta do carinho e doçura que ela tem. Infelizmente, logo depois de ele começar a perceber isso, o Hiashi traz uma notícia negativa e que promete acabar com todos os seus planos... (ainda estou mal por ter escrito isso)

Espero que você tenha gostado. Continue acompanhando. Beijos!

Megume A.: Quem sou eu para falar de atraso... demorei horrores para atualizar a fic! Então, não tem problema XD

Bem, aí está a continuação. Eu fiquei muito triste quando li a sua review, porque ela está cheia de comentários esperançosos, como o "Neji vai virar lider do clã" e o "Hiashi vai morrer" - esse último é o que doeu mais, pois o próprio Hiashi está mandando o Neji de bandeja para a vila da Nuvem!

Espero não ter te decepcionado. E fiquei tão mal ao escrever o capítulo que tentarei mudar um pouco as coisas na minha cabeça. Talvez haja espaço para a felicidade do Neji e quem sabe uma liderança de quebra. Talvez.

Para lances de amor o Neji é ingênuo. Homens...

Tomara que, apesar de tudo, você tenha gostado! Beijo e até!

Hyuuga tenten s2: Eu estava mais ou menos com metade do capítulo pronto (fui escrevendo por partes) quando abri o fanfiction e vi que tinha uma nova review para _Sina_.

Fiquei muito feliz de ver que um leitor novo "descobriu" a minha fic e mais, que leu três (!) vezes. Obrigada por acompanhar, moça! Que bom que você tem gostado das descrições e do meu modo de apresentar o amor dos dois.

Eu sei que demorei muito, e espero sinceramente que eu nunca mais leve tanto tempo para atualizar essa fic. Infelizmente, eu faço um bocado de coisas e não sobra muito tempo (e, quando sobra, eu não tenho o pc só pra mim, o que é uma pena). Mas olhe só, voltei a publicar pouco tempo depois da sua review! =D

Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos!

.

.

.

**Próximo capítulo: Honrar – Parte III**


	4. Honrar Parte III

_Palavras para me explicar, pedir perdão ou seja lá o que for seriam, nesse momento, absolutamente inúteis._

_Fiquei ANOS fora do universo do FanFiction, sem atualizar aqui, ignorando as pessoas que haviam deixado reviews maravilhosas e demonstrado o quanto se importaram com a trama, como torciam pelos acontecimentos. Essas pessoas me falaram de suas expectativas com relação ao que eu escrevia e sobre como esperavam uma atualização nova – e eu simplesmente as decepcionei ao máximo, desaparecendo. Um monte de coisas chatas e complicadas aconteceram na minha vida neste meio tempo, mas vocês não são, evidentemente, culpados disso, e nada justifica a ausência._

_Mesmo nesse período de distância, eu própria tendo mudado bastante, a consciência me atormentava um bocado, e eu sabia que tinha de voltar para, ao menos, terminar Sina. Tenho ainda muitos planos com relação a histórias, mas, se estes não se concretizarem, seria bom que pelo menos eu acabasse o que havia anteriormente proposto._

_Provavelmente ninguém ou muito pouca gente vai ler, até porque nem devem mais manter a esperança de uma atualização. Isso era, na verdade, bastante improvável, considerando-se meu distanciamento. Mas eu nunca deixei de me sentir em dívida com as pessoas especiais que liam, que comentavam, e por isso adotei o firme propósito de finalizar este projeto. Espero que haja aí alguém para apreciá-lo, especialmente a Yuuki, que é minha madrinha em fanfics e a pessoa a quem essa aqui em particular é dedicada._

_No mais, beijos a todos e espero que gostem. Ao final vocês lerão mais palavras minhas. Este é o penúltimo capítulo desta fic._

.

.

.

**IV – Honrar (Parte III)**

.

.

.

"_Eles querem você, Hyuuga Neji"_.

Por um momento, foi quase possível enxergar o som no ar. Ele saiu em câmera lenta da boca de seu tio, veio em direção ao seu ouvido em ondas sonoras trêmulas, quase murmuradas, mas ainda assim com uma força descomunal. O som bateu-lhe primeiro no lóbulo direito, mordendo-o, não do jeito provocante e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso que Tenten sabia e costumava fazer, mas com força suficiente para parecer arrancar sangue, suprimindo-lhe todas as energias em um ósculo sufocante. Depois, o som escorregou, sinuoso, pelo canal auditivo, alcançou o labirinto, desnorteando aquele ninja habituado às batalhas a tal ponto que ele por um momento perdeu a noção de onde ou como estava; a onda sonora por fim atingiu como um raio o ponto cerebral da compreensão, e ali explodiu.

E então a certeza de tudo o venceu de uma forma ao mesmo tempo desesperadora e serena. Sim, eles o queriam. Queriam seus olhos plenos de mistérios, queriam as habilidades ninjas que ele explorara ao máximo e relacionara, quase como genes delicadamente tecidos por seu próprio organismo, à sua técnica ocular. A ciranda da vida enredava-o novamente e, depois de ter cobrado daquele garotinho de quatro anos o peso que fora viver sem a referência paterna, agora pretendia cobrar do homem o peso da própria vida.

O sorriso de Neji, irônico e mordaz, ainda se mantinha nos lábios finos. O ninja ergueu a cabeça lentamente, para olhar, com olhos de pedra, a face de seu algoz, seu carrasco, seu carcereiro – seu tio.

"Então eles me querem", murmurou. "Certamente o conselho patriarcal dos Hyuuga já sabe da correspondência que o senhor mencionou ter recebido.".

"Conversei recentemente com eles.". A voz continha um leve traço de emoção e alguma dor, mas que o mais velho controlava a todo custo. "Cremos todos que nos equivocamos ao pensar que, após tantos anos, a vila da Nuvem teria se esquecido de nós e de nosso poder. O plano deles apenas foi amadurecido enquanto esperavam a oportunidade necessária, além do ninja necessário.".

Agora o sorriso de Neji se fora, substituído por uma raiva fria, crescente e desesperadora.

"E é essa a desculpa que você quer me dar!". Levantou-se da cadeira, traçando lentamente um círculo em torno do móvel, crispando as mãos em uma tentativa desordenada de manter o controle. "O sábio clã Hyuuga, mais antigo do que o próprio sistema de vilas, foi capaz de uma falha estratégica tão óbvia!"

Sua voz baixou para um murmúrio, tão cheia de modulações que, por um instante, pareceu lembrar a frágil criança que ele fora, e não o forte shinobi de agora.

"Meu pai estava errado, então?". Hiashi encarou-o sem entender. "Ninguém é voluntário para o sacrifício, não é? Somos todos reféns de uma tradição muito maior. Não há Hizashi. Nunca houve Hizashi...", a voz pareceu sumir totalmente, mas o timbre voltou. "O que há não somos nós. Há apenas o clã Hyuuga, e para ele somos ocasionais marionetes.".

Hiashi ergueu a fronte para olhar o sobrinho nos olhos, e Neji ficou surpreso de ver, no transparente daquelas retinas, resquícios de lágrimas que, no entanto, jamais cairiam. A idade do homem jamais estivera tão explícita quanto naquele momento. Foi preciso apoiar a mão no espaldar da cadeira onde estivera sentado; mas, após esse breve momento de hesitação, Hiashi foi capaz de erguer a voz dura e dizer:

"Não me fale em marionetes, criança", e quando Neji ousou entreabrir os lábios para protestar, o olhar duro do tio o fez calar-se imediatamente. "Ninguém tanto quanto eu lamenta a morte de Hizashi... nem mesmo você, na sua inocência infantil tão brevemente cortada com a morte prematura de meu irmão, teve necessidade dele tanto quanto eu tive ao longo dos anos, e ainda tenho; e toda vez que penso que...". Hiashi meneou a cabeça grisalha, sentindo os anos pesando sobre seus ombros curvos, mas respirou fundo e pôde prosseguir. "Toda vez que penso que sentenciei a morte de meu irmão, sinto que marquei meu passaporte para o inferno, que eu deveria ter ido no lugar dele. No entanto, Hizashi morreu também para ser seu exemplo... e digo-lhe com toda convicção que nunca quis que o filho de meu irmão tivesse a mesma sorte.".

O velho transpôs a mesa até conseguir ficar frente a frente com o sobrinho. Ergueu a mão tétrica para tocá-lo no ombro direito e encará-lo de perto, para só então completar:

"Você acredita em destino, Neji? Quanto mais penso neste assunto, mais creio que há algo acima de nós, uma força sádica e que gosta de nos maltratar. Sim, Neji, irei duplamente para o inferno, porque amaldiçoei o meu irmão, e porque agora me vejo obrigado a também amaldiçoar você".

Neji abaixou os olhos. Era incapaz de falar.

"Todas as exigências que você fizer serão atendidas. É certo que você nunca constituiu família, mas se houver alguém...", Neji ergueu os olhos, assustado, por um segundo, _será que o tio saberia?_, "enfim, qualquer pessoa que você escolher será beneficiada e terá fartura até o fim de seus dias. Um memorial pode ser erguido em seu nome, se você assim o desejar... O clã sempre o honrará, e seu nome jamais será esquecido.".

Neji sorriu tristemente. "Se crê que o meu desejo é obter fama e homenagens após a minha morte, então você nada sabe da minha conduta shinobi.".

"Ao contrário, Neji", replicou o tio. "Creio conhecê-lo suficientemente bem para poder dizer, em segurança, que também creio que o nome do clã está acima de qualquer um de nós. E quem sabe não sejamos todos marionetes do mais amargo dos destinos?".

Hiashi desviou o olhar, e seu tom de voz pareceu mais pesado e emocionado do que nunca.

"Tudo que fiz foi errado, Neji", murmurou. "Não tenho quem me suceda, estou velho e já vivi demais para o cargo que ocupo... enquanto não há ninguém que possa preencher o lugar do velho patriarca. E mesmo agora, que vejo o fim da vida não muito longe... o máximo que posso fazer é lançar sobre o melhor dos Hyuuga a sua sentença de morte.".

As palavras deram voltas no mais profundo da consciência de Neji. _Sentença de morte._

Havia quem dissesse que, no instante da morte, toda a vida passa, em um único segundo duradouro, diante dos olhos daquele que partirá. Ao receber a sentença inexorável de uma morte inadiável, fora fácil para Neji recordar, quase que inconscientemente, de tudo. Ele viu a criança que fora, tão crédula e amorosa a princípio, tão trêmula e receosa diante do corpo inerte do pai, tão vingativa e plena de ódio nos anos que se seguiram.

Viu a si mesmo no Chuunin Shiken, a ponta dos dedos atingindo o ponto exato que faria a prima odiada, Hinata, cuspir sangue no assoalho. Jamais teria perdido aquela luta – não só por causa da incapacidade de sua oponente, mas sobretudo porque suplantar a souke era para ele uma suprema honra. Para a vila, aos olhos de seu sensei, Gai, dos demais avaliadores e até mesmo do Terceiro Hokage, ele era o genial rebento do clã mais tradicional de Konoha. Dentro dos muros que resguardavam a família, no entanto, ele jamais pudera se livrar das amarras de seu nascimento supostamente inferior. Por isso, não _admitiria_ perder para a principal herdeira.

Viu a si mesmo sendo observado por boa parte dos habitantes da vila, lutando contra um escandaloso ninja de roupas berrantes – Naruto, o pior aluno da academia em anos e alguém que jamais poderia superar um gênio como ele. Confessou o destino de ódio dos Hyuuga para toda Konoha e viu, incrédulo, a inimaginável vitória do jinchuuriki se materializar diante de seus olhos. Após a luta, um pergaminho colocado diante de si revelara uma verdade até então escondida. E os questionamentos da criança de outrora voltaram, cada vez mais visíveis.

"_Pai, o destino é como uma nuvem que flutua numa corrente pré-determinada?_

_Ou ele é capaz de pegar a corrente que ele mesmo escolhe?_

_Eu ainda não entendo..._

_De qualquer forma, nós devemos acabar da mesma maneira."_

Aquela criança de treze anos tinha sido tão sábia – era o que Neji via então. Ah, sim, estava escrito em algum lugar que o seu destino e o de seu pai eram traçados pela mesma mão dominadora, contra a qual não adiantava lutar – só de pensar em tal batalha já se sentia física e emocionalmente esgotado. Em algum canto de sua mente uma cena fugaz reluziu – ele segurando Tenten pelos quadris, movendo-se com raiva e urgência, os gemidos dela enchendo o quarto, o suor de ambos mesclando-se ao longo de uma madrugada inteira. Agora sabia que adoraria ter aquilo para o resto da vida. E, claro, também sabia que nunca poderia ter, ainda mais depois daquela conversa – embora precisasse urgentemente de uma última dose. E então se decidiu.

"Faço uma exigência apenas, Hyuuga Hiashi", disse o jovem, a voz novamente decidida. "Que me sejam concedidos mais quatro dias, a contar de hoje. Na manhã do quinto dia me deslocarei sozinho para fora de Konoha, e não desejo ser acompanhado por ninguém. Até lá, tudo acerca de nosso acordo deverá ser mantido em absoluto sigilo."

Em quatro dias ela voltaria. Apenas aquilo lhe era necessário. Ao ouvir as palavras do sobrinho, Hiashi aquiesceu com a cabeça. Havia em seus trejeitos, apesar de tudo, um certo alívio em ver que, como o pai, Neji lidara passivamente com a perspectiva da morte. Para o jovem, os questionamentos de infância pareciam enfim ter encontrado uma resposta.

"_Pai, o destino é como uma nuvem que flutua numa corrente pré-determinada?"_

"_Agora eu sei, pai"_, pensou.

"Sim, acredito em destino", murmurou Neji. "E há como lutar contra o mesmo?", perguntou, curvando a cabeça diante do patriarca.

"Creio que não, Neji.". A voz de Hiashi tinha a gravidade de quem lança um estigma.

_E é isso que sou_, concluiu Neji. _Um estigmatizado. A bouke sempre será marcada pelo estigma da honra._

Lentamente, o joelho direito curvou-se. Depois o esquerdo. Em poucos segundos o ninja estava ajoelhado, rendido, diante de Hiashi, que, com medo de sua voz trair aquela decisão, apenas estendeu as duas mãos sobre os ombros de Neji, um após o outro.

Hiashi precisou puxar o ar do fundo dos pulmões para poder concluir aquela solenidade sem hesitar.

"Faça o que tem de fazer, meu filho."

O sol de fim de tarde encontrou uma fresta na cortina entreaberta e por ali entrou. No chão, projetadas em tamanho maior do que os modelos originais, estavam as sombras do tio, que comandava. E do sobrinho, que se submetia.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Encolhida em posição quase fetal, escondida em um nicho logo à esquerda da sala principal da biblioteca, oculta entre uma estante de mogno mais extensa e uma reentrância natural pertencente à arquitetura da casa, Hinata chorava.

Ela conhecia aquele esconderijo há muito tempo. Ele lhe servira diversas vezes, quando o peso de ser uma Hyuuga e a tímida consciência de sua inabilidade para tal tarefa a haviam invadido na infância, e ela precisara desesperadamente de um local para chorar. Diante dos olhos duros de Hiashi, que a treinava desgostoso, sem esconder de ninguém – muito menos dela mesma – que Hinata era a sua maior decepção, ela não conseguia nem, por um lado, superar suas limitações e provar ser digna da confiança desestimulada do pai; nem, por outro, parar de derramar lágrimas de desespero. Se havia algo que Hiashi detestava mais na filha primogênita do que o fato de ela ser um desastre ambulante era o fato de que, para tudo e por tudo, ela sentia uma súbita e incontrolável necessidade de chorar. Suas lágrimas pareciam surgir a todo instante, e muitas vezes o pai fora irônico a respeito, interpretando o sinal físico de dor como a evidência suprema da fraqueza incondicional de sua herdeira.

Desde bem menina, Hinata sabia que deveria parar de chorar, ao menos na frente do pai. Mas como, se a dor que experimentara desde as suas mais remotas lembranças não tinha tamanho, e parecia ser fisicamente impossível evitar que as pequenas gotas escorressem silenciosas por sua face, deixando, ao chegarem aos lábios, um familiar e amargo gosto de desprezo? Após algum tempo, descobrira que escapar era a solução.

E começou, desde a mais tenra infância, a procurar lugares onde se esconder.

A princípio, encontrou vários. Mas muitos dos locais que ela achara excelentes se revelaram óbvios, e algum criado ou parente acabava a encontrando nesses seus redutos, com os olhos inchados e as bochechas empapadas. O pior de tudo era quando Hiashi a descobria. Nesses casos, era tão fulminante o olhar, mistura de repulsa e nojo, que seu pai lhe dirigia; era tão sintomático o fato de ele nunca a recolher em seus braços fortes, sempre optando por enviar o integrante mais inferior da bouke para recolhê-la, evidenciando o quanto a detestava; tudo era tão opressor que Hinata apenas encolhia-se mais por dentro do amplo casaco que utilizava, parte dela querendo provar para o pai que conseguia – e a parte maior desejando evaporar, menina para sempre.

Mas por debaixo das vestes a menina se tornara mulher. Não fora demorado o desenvolvimento de seu corpo, trazendo-lhe situações com as quais não sabia muito bem lidar, tornando-a alvo súbito de múltiplos olhares, apesar da timidez evidente e da discrição nas roupas. Nada disso a atraía. Desde os primeiros passos na academia ninja, desde a época em que toda a sua geração era gennin, mesmo na época em que todos a mandavam se afastar de um certo jinchuuriki, ela sempre tivera para quem olhar.

Naruto. Apenas a lembrança do ninja hiperativo já era capaz de fazer seu coração apertar, e as lágrimas derramadas em oculto na biblioteca pareciam ficar ainda mais quentes.

Aquele menino loiro, de olhos azulados, só podia ser um anjo. Metáfora óbvia, Hinata sabia, mas não havia como escapar daquela associação. Sim, era totalmente estranho encontrar, por longos anos de desolação, a única alegria na imagem gravada de um garoto que sequer a conhecia e que, provavelmente, mal sabia de sua existência. Porém, era assim que funcionava. A força dele era o que a fortificava; seu anseio em tornar-se valoroso aos olhos da vila a animava; sua promessa de mudar, um dia, as regras do clã, feita durante a batalha contra seu primo na Arena Chuunin, a acalentava.

Acima de tudo, aquele sorriso encantador a fazia sorrir. E nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais doces imaginara um dia ser digna da felicidade de ter não só o sorriso, mas sua atenção genuína e sincera, seu carinho gentil, e – por que não dizer? – inclusive seu amor.

Ironicamente, sua alegria viera da catástrofe. Quando Pain invadira Konoha e Naruto tornara-se refém daquelas mãos torpes, a coragem fora rápida em vencer a timidez, o medo da perda a estimulara, o impulso de um autosacrifício movera suas pernas em direção à luta e abrira seus lábios na confissão tantas vezes em seu coração gravada e regravada, mas cujo conteúdo jamais ousara proferir em voz alta.

Onde estava aquele impulso para se sacrificar, agora?

Hinata colocou as duas palmas de suas pequenas mãos bem abertas sobre sua boca, tentando abafar um soluço maior que poderia denunciar sua localização. Felizmente, sua habilidade para a camuflagem era bem treinada. O fato de ter sido sempre considerada como uma atacante inábil, somado ao fato de pertencer, junto a Kiba e Shino, a um grupo de rastreadores, fizera com que investisse na dissimulação e apurasse seu talento para o disfarce de um modo tão afiado que mesmo dois shinobis de elite e portadores do byakugan, tais como Hiashi e Neji, poderiam facilmente não notá-la, a não ser que estivessem em um nível de atenção muito apurado – o que, felizmente para si própria, não era o caso. Mas o ruído a poderia entregar, e ela calou o som com tanta força que sua garganta doía.

Ela sabia que devia tudo a Neji. Que o primo misterioso e taciturno, que até mesmo já a odiara, também era seu guardião, e representara uma espécie de apoio silencioso tão importante para ela que sentia muitas vezes vontade de jogar-se aos seus pés, implorando perdão por ter nascido na souke e por isso ser sempre vista como superior a ele, quando na verdade ela é que era a menor entre ambos.

Hinata sabia que a Nuvem ficaria extremamente satisfeita em tê-la. Seus olhos eram tão valiosos quanto os de Neji; eles certamente preferiam os olhos astutos de seu primo, um ninja muito mais famoso e experimentado, mas, se soubessem do selo que trancaria aqueles poderes após a morte do portador, seria a ela que desejariam.

Sabia que a atitude mais honrada seria levantar-se da prostração em que se encontrava, revelar-se ao pai e ao primo, gritar o absurdo daquela situação, e oferecer-se em sacrifício, reparando a entrega de Hizashi no passado, e demonstrando de uma vez por todas que aquela separação estúpida entre souke e bouke não valia nada, que a honra de um ninja está em sua conduta e não é, nem nunca foi, determinada pelo acaso de seu nascimento, e que, por aqueles motivos e tantos outros, Neji era quem deveria ficar, tornar-se um brilhante líder de clã no futuro, conduzir o exército dos Hyuuga a uma vitória definitiva sobre o povo traidor da vila da Nuvem.

Mas Hinata também sabia que ela nunca conseguiria fazer nada daquilo, mesmo sabendo que era o certo. E ela não conseguiria por causa dele, Naruto.

Não sabia como poderia abrir mão daquela alegria que lhe coloria o mundo. Era egoísta demais para abrir mão da felicidade que, após tantos anos e à custa de muito esforço, à revelia de tantas lágrimas derramadas, finalmente a alcançara. Durava há tão pouco tempo aquela alegria tão intensa que se aproximava do êxtase, renovada na doce rendição que era estar com Naruto dia após dia, quando os intervalos entre as constantes missões o permitiram. Acostumara-se a viver com ele os dias de folga, cozinhando no pequeno apartamento, sorrindo ao vê-lo saudar cada refeição e divertindo-se com ele em tantas situações cotidianas que representavam pequenos flashes de incalculável satisfação. Era tão incrível que tinha medo de acordar daquele sonho bom, do qual voluntariamente não sabia como se desprender.

Ela não sabia também como poderia viver sem sensações mais recentes que seu namorado – era tão doce chamá-lo assim – lhe trouxera. Hinata sentia a quentura subir-lhe ao rosto ao lembrar das mãos ásperas e salpicadas de cicatrizes, mãos de um ninja, que Naruto possuía, e de como elas eram tão hábeis ao desatar todos os nós que ainda poderiam estar sobre seu corpo, apertando sua pele branca com força suficiente para fazê-la arquear as costas e inclinar a cabeça para trás, em um maldisfarçado gemido. Lembrava dos dentes mordiscando-lhe o pescoço, da voz sussurrada, que arrepiava seu corpo até lugares antes desconhecidos, dizendo _"Hinata, não sabe o quanto estou querendo você..."_.

Lembrava dos primeiros contatos trocados, em geral no sofá do minúsculo apartamento que ele tinha. Ali ficaram evidentes a inexperiência dela e o desejo dele, e a mescla entre aqueles dois elementos gerava uma faísca que ansiava por se tornar incandescente a cada toque, a cada beijo.

Lembrava da primeira noite, que Naruto planejara de modo romântico, espalhando velas aromáticas pela casa, e de como o jeito atrapalhado dele – que acendera as velas muito antes da hora em que eles deveriam efetivamente chegar ao apartamento, após o jantar – quase causara um incêndio nos aposentos. Ambos ficaram preocupadíssimos, correndo de um lado a outro carregando baldes de água e apagando cada foco; lembrava das gargalhadas amorosas que ambos davam, sentados no chão, sujos devido à correria, à fuligem e às poucas cinzas. Lembrava que ele a carregara para o banho, e ficara nua, totalmente nua, diante dos olhos dele, que a encarava com veneração. Lembrava dele ter se ajoelhado, com ternura e respeito, diante dela, pedindo permissão para prosseguir; e ela dera.

Lembrava que, debaixo do jato de água fria, a língua dele tinha gosto de pecado, um pecado proibido e por isso mesmo bem mais gostoso, que ela adorava cometer. Lembrava que ele a erguera pelas pernas, escorando-a na parede, e que os lábios dele em contato com seus mamilos umedecidos a fizeram gritar como jamais julgara que poderia ser possível. Lembrava que a inevitável consumação daquele ato lhe trouxera ondas de dor, que ela tentou amainar enterrando forte os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo loiro de seu amado, mas havia também o inexprimível prazer de tornar-se uma só com ele; e lembrava que, enquanto o sangue lhe escorria pelo corpo, só conseguia pensar que seria por toda a vida a mulher daquele homem, e de nenhum outro mais.

Hinata chorou com mais intensidade. Sua felicidade custava muito caro. Para que seu sonho bom com Naruto pudesse perdurar, ela não poderia salvar Neji, entregando-se voluntariamente à vila rival. Ela nunca teria coragem.

A pouca atitude que ela talvez pudesse ter esvaíra-se na tarde anterior, quando ela recebera alta do hospital e, na saída deparara-se com o namorado a esperando. Ele a pegara no colo e a levara para o alto do monumento dos kages, bem sobre a cabeça daquele que, agora, toda a vila sabia que era o seu pai.

Lado a lado, os dois sentados: aquilo já representava para a Hinata a suprema felicidade. No entanto, algo mais estava por vir. Após as perguntas cotidianas, Naruto chegara mais perto dela, colocando a mão em seu rosto, assumindo o tom sério que raras vezes aparecia na sua fala.

"Hinata... eu melhor do que ninguém sei que você é uma ninja forte e corajosa. Duas vezes você salvou minha vida" – e Hinata lembrou-se, sorrindo, de uma época, há alguns anos, em que ele lhe dissera a mesma coisa. "Muitas missões completamos juntos, outras você completou sozinha ou com o seu time, e sei que você obteve sucesso em quase todas elas.". Ao dizer aquilo ele sorriu de modo carinhoso, gesto ao qual ela retribuiu.

Mas o sorriso dele foi substituído por um semblante preocupado.

"Acho que, no fundo, eu nunca pensei que pudesse perder você.". Ele fez uma careta distraída. "Ou até pensava, mas tinha medo de admitir. O fato é que ver você ser atingida e quase raptada... na verdade, se não fosse o Neji ter te seguido, nem sei onde e como você estaria agora...".

Hinata ia escutando as palavras de seu amado com um arrepio na espinha. Era em parte o medo posterior ao trauma, o grande susto que lhe vinha quando pensava nas coisas horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido caso tivesse mesmo sido raptada. Por outro lado, havia naquele arrepio uma pontinha de prazer. Porque era muito bom ver o quanto Naruto temera por ela, e porque um pressentimento secreto lhe dizia que as palavras seguintes iriam mudar sua vida.

Naruto pareceu hesitar, tomado pelo nervosismo. Mas continuou. "Hinata... há um certo tempo eu já sabia que você era fundamental na minha vida. Acho que só demorei um pouco pra perceber!". Ele riu, aquele riso que ela amava. "Então... eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, mas eu apenas queria dizer que ter você ao meu lado é mais do que essencial... e eu estarei sempre aqui. E isso é uma promessa.".

Nesse instante Naruto retirou uma pequena caixinha vermelha do bolso.

E então o sonho mais impossível se tornou real.

Hinata pressionou a aliança pendurada no cordão de prata que utilizava no pscoço, escondido sob a hitaiate. Não podia, por enquanto, exibi-la ogulhosamente no dedo anelar, já que, afinal, era a herdeira de um clã importante e, antes de oficializarem um casamento naquelas circunstâncias, tantas burocracias estavam para ser cumpridas. Mas o compromisso para ela valia mais que qualquer anel, que qualquer reino, que o universo inteiro.

Hinata sabia que jamais abriria mão daquilo, e por isso não parava de chorar.

Chorava porque era uma covarde.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

Como foi difícil escrever esse capítulo.

Quem lê o mangá sabe que recentemente aconteceu algo com o Neji (não direi aqui o que é para não dar spoiler a alguma pessoa desatenta que porventura por aqui passar). Só isso já dificulta tudo, embora eu ache que a situação do Neji no mangá possa ser reversível – sabe-se lá o que Kishimoto fará até o final dessa guerra ninja na qual o mangá atualmente se encontra. Acho que isso, somado às ideias que cercam a fic, tornou tudo ainda mais complicado.

Quando idealizei essa fic, há alguns anos (e mais uma vez me perdoem pelo sumiço), não tinha escrúpulos em fazer o Neji morrer por seu clã. A proposta da fic era exatamente mostrar que existe um destino, uma sina – daí o nome da fic – da qual o Neji não conseguiria escapar, nem se quisesse. Mas foi complicado escrever, especialmente essa conversa com o Hiashi. Hesitei muito, mudei muito antes de fazer a versão final, que continuo achando ruim, mas que publicarei mesmo assim, senão o arquivo fica rolando no meu computador para sempre, sem nunca ser publicado. Todas as críticas serão aceitas, e provavelmente estarão muito certas.

Com relação a essa "segunda parte" do capítulo, gostaria de dizer: não odeiem a Hinata, por favor. Na verdade, gosto muito dela e meu casal preferido de todos os mangás que conheço certamente é ela com o Naruto. Ainda assim, não resisti a dar um certo ar negativo a ela na fanfic, porque ela é a pessoa que não foi capaz de salvar o Neji, e colocou a própria felicidade adiante da moral e da honra familiares. Como julgá-la? Sem querer, criei uma situação negativa para ela – e ao mesmo tempo complexa. O paradigma me parece tão interessante que não resisti a ele.

Há duas referências explícitas ao mangá no capítulo. A primeira é a recordação de Neji quanto às suas frases infantis – "Pai, o destino é como uma nuvem..." e o mais que segue são as frases que Neji diz para si mesmo após ler o pergaminho que Hiashi lhe entrega, quando acaba sua luta na Arena Chuunin. Achei-as extremamente pertinente. A outra referência está mais para o final do capítulo, quando Naruto diz a Hinata que ela duas vezes salvou sua vida. Não inventei a frase – ele realmente disse isso a ela no mangá. Não direi em que contexto para, mais uma vez, não dar spoiler, mas acredito que alguns irão se lembrar.

Se alguém ainda estiver aqui para ler, seja um dos antigos ou algum novo, eu realmente agradeceria muito se me deixassem algum recado, mesmo que seja para me criticar ou me espinafrar – admito que mereço.

E espero especialmente ainda encontrar por aqui Uchiha Yuuki, Makaylla012, SunaHikaru, Aeryshu, Megume A, Naia Riedel, Lust Lotu's, Prisma-san, Hyuuga Tenten, Hyuuga Ale. Por todo o carinho demonstrado, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada.

Espero encontrá-los no próximo capítulo – acho que todo mundo deduziu que terá encontro NejiTen, com provável hentai e mais um monte de coisas que minha mente ainda inventará. Porque não, eu não me decidi por um final adequado para essa fic, e aceito sugestões.

**Próximo capítulo: Amar**


End file.
